Never seen before love
by Blue.Eyed.Fallen.Angel
Summary: Bella's mom gets remarried to a guy named Phil. Bella decides to live with her dad for a while. She has a dark secret-she's a werewolf. One day traveling through the forest,Bella spotted a vampire. Bella imprints on him, but doesn't confront him about it.
1. Chapter 1

Forks. My personal hell.

My mom just got remarried to a guy named Phil. Phil's very nice and he would do anything for my mom and I, but he plays baseball for a living and has to travel around a lot. My mom had to stay behind to take care of me. I hated my mom being sad, so I came to live with my dad, Charlie.

There was only one good thing. It was being a werewolf.

********************************

I lied back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I was bored as heck. I got up and looked in the mirror. I had blond hair that came to the middle of my back, dark brown eyes you can get lost in, and dark skin. I had a slim body with all the cures in the right places and I was 5'4".

I decided that I might as well go for a run. I got up, went down the stairs, and ran out the door. As soon as I entered the forest, I shifted into my wolf form ( my clothes can pop in and out). I ran about two miles and came upon a scent. A vampire scent. Somehow, vampires scent doesn't stink to me.

I thought about following the scent. It probably wouldn't be safe, but of course, curiosity took over me. I followed the scent until I came upon a beautiful meadow.

Then, I heard a growl. I scanned the meadow, looking from where it came from. Underneath the willow tree, was a vampire. He growled again. I just stood there, stupid as ever. I took in his form. He was tall, muscular, and very stunning. He had short, black curly hair and golden eyes- wait...GOLDEN?!? Well at least he's a veggie freak.

I took a step forward, slowly, and another. I kept walking steadily to show I wasn't going to attack. I stopped when I was about ten feet away. When I looked straight in his eyes, it felt like the world just turned upside down. Then, I smelt more coming. I turned my head to the right, and there were six more. They stopped when they saw me, but then, started running supposedly to 'save' this vampire that stood before me. UH-OH!!! I quickly turned back around and ran as fast as I ever have in my life.

.

I felt seven pairs of footsteps following me. Shit, I'm dead! I ran even faster than before. Still I heard them. My legs were starting to give out, but I didn't stop. I couldn't go back home because I didn't want Charlie to see me being killed or getting himself killed.

So, I kept zigzagging through the forest, hoping they would lose my scent. I was panting hard, forcing myself to keep going. They just weren't going to give up. I heard a few of them chuckle. I growled weakly, and slowed to a fast gallop. I was losing speed quickly. I knew I was going past my strength limit. I just had to stop.

When I stopped, I heard them stop, too. I closed my eyes, waiting for death to come over me, and still panting as hard. I opened my eyes slowly. I looked behind me, and there stood the seven vampires with blank expressions.

I knew if Charlie was back, he would be worrying so, I turned and trotted off, without looking back once. This time, they weren't following. Right before I exited the forest, I shifted back to my human form. Luckily, I didn't see Charlie's cruiser.

When I walked in the kitchen, I saw a post- it note from Charlie. It said:

'Going to Billy Black's. Be back around eleven o'clock, don't forget, school tomorrow.

-Dad'

I got my stuff ready for school tomorrow, took a shower, and went to the computer.

I searched legends about werewolves and vampires until ten-thirty then, I decided to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Emmett

I awoke in the morning to the dim light from the sun shinning through the window. I looked out the outside and Charlie's cruiser was gone. I went straight to the closet and looked through my clothes.

While going through my clothes, I began to think about them. The seven vampires. Mostly the big one. On the internet, I read a werewolf legend about imprinting. When a werewolf imprints on someone, it's their soul mate. It's like their the only thing that is keeping you on the Earth, like gravity. Turns out, I imprinted on him.

But really? A werewolf and a vampire?

I decided to go with my tight black shirt with a wolf on the back, some black jeans, and my black converse. Since it would probably be raining, I grabbed my black Aerospatiale jacket.

I got dressed, bushed my hair and teeth, grabbed my backpack, and got in my Ferrari. Forks High School was only ten minutes away, but I left a little early since I needed to go to the office.

Once I got there, I pulled into an empty parking space. All the cars there was a piece of junk, besides a silver jeep and a red BMW. All heads turned my way.

I got out and I heard a lot of gossiping. If that's all they do, all I can say is- pathetic life. But then again, this is Forks.

I saw a door and above it said 'OFFICE'. I walked inside and went up to the front desk. Behind the desk was a red headed woman. She looked like she was in her late forties.

"Hi. I'm new here. I'm Isabella Swan" I said.

She looked up from her desk and smiled warmly and said "Hi, here's you schedule and a map".She handed them to me and said "I hope you have a good first day"

"Thanks" I muttered.

I turned and stalked out. Again, was more people staring. I rolled my eyes and headed towards my first class.

The classes seemed to never end. Finally, it was lunch. I grabbed a tray of food, paid for it, and went to sit at an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. I ate my food quickly and went to dump my tray. From the corner of my eye, I seen five of the vampires. 'GREAT!' I thought sarcastically.

Next, was Biology. I went up to the teacher and I gave him the paper to sign, and when he saw my name, he started gawking.

"Um, hi." He said stupidly, "Here's your book and you can sit next to Mr. Cullen." He handed me a book and pointed to a desk for me to sit. Shit, I'm sharing the desk with my imprint.

I turned away from him and went to sit at the desk. When I sat next to him, from the corner of my eye, I saw him stiffen and move as far away as he could, knowing I was a werewolf. Well, this was going to be a fun class. He growled quietly at me, but I fought the nerve to do the same or give him a death stare. But, I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. He must of seen me do this because he growled quietly at me again, like he was taunting me.

I sighed. Since when can't vampires and werewolves be friends? Or at least ignore each other?

I tried to listen to the teacher, but got bored quickly because I already done this lesson in Phoenix. But what caught my attention, was when the teacher said to work with your partner. Does he not know that there are a werewolf and a vampire are sitting next to each other? Obviously not.

Mr. Banner came by each table to give a sheet of paper for the partners to share.

I turned toward my imprint. He looked at me with the death stare. I rolled my eyes again and reach for the paper, but he grabbed it sooner than me. Wow, so vampires are possessive.

"Childish" I muttered " Fine. You can write, but I don't feel like killing a vampire in the middle of class." He growled again, but said nothing.

He glanced at the paper, and began to write. On the third one he got stuck. Aren't all vampire supposed to be really smart? Looks like he's a daydreamer and doesn't pay attention.

I grabbed the paper, picked up my pencil, and began to write the answers. When I was finished, I gave him back the paper and smirked.

We were the first ones to get finished. There was nothing to do, but look at this beautiful, unfriendly creature beside me. I glanced up through my hair, and saw that death stare again.

I turned my head toward him, but he didn't look away.

"What?" I asked

"Why aren't you trying to taunt or kill me?" He asked in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

"Um, first of all, we're in a class full of humans. Second, you and your family are veggie freaks so, I don't have to worry about my first killing spree." I said.

"First?" he asked

"I just became a werewolf like a month ago, and there are no werewolves or vampires in Phoenix." I said.

"Oh. So your a loner werewolf?"

"I guess. That's another reason I came here."

"Are you going to join that wolf pack in La Push?" he asked, bewildered.

"Probably not. I don't feel like putting up with a demanding Alpha and a bunch of wild teenage boys."

"Just boys?"

"There's very few she- wolves. Now, I answered your questions so, now with mine."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why were you and your family following me in the forest?"

"We were curious."

"About what? Seeing if I could have a heart attack?"

"Sorry about that, but no, we were wondering why you come across our land when you smelt our scent. We thought you were trying to attack us."

"Well, if you weren't veggie freaks then, yes I would of. I don't want my father or anyone else dead. But, besides that, I was merely curious."

"I don't think you yourself could fight of a family of vampires."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

Just then, the bell rang. "I'll see you later." I said.

"Yeah, bye." With that he left. I headed toward my last class- Gym. In gym ,I heard some of the students talk about the Cullen's. I found out their names were Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Emmett was my imprint.

After gym, I headed toward to the office to drop off the paper.

I got in my Ferrari, and saw Emmett get into the silver jeep. Some of his family got in with him, while the others got in the red BMW.

With that, I headed home to fix dinner for Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The pack:

Sigh. Forks is so boring, and no, that is not a opinion- it's a true statement.

I hadn't been in the forest since the day I got chased by the Cullen's. The rest of week went the same. I didn't talk to Emmett again. I made some new friends, if that's what you call them.

Jessica is okay. All she does is gossip and talk. She thinks she is the best damn thing on this universe. Mike almost literally drools over me. He has a golden retriever personality. Angela I really do like. She's shy and very quiet. Eric has greasy black hair and a bad acne problem. I didn't talk to him much, but he seemed nice to me. Tyler I met, but I didn't really talk to him much, either.

Today was Saturday, and there was nothing to do around the house. After school yesterday, I called and e-mailed all my friends back at Phoenix and my mom, so I had nothing to do now. I think I read all the books here, too.

It wasn't raining so, I decided to go for a run. I went to my closet to get some clothes. I put on a white shirt, some blue jean shorts (cold doesn't bother me since I'm a werewolf), and my white DC shoes.

Charlie was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, Dad. I'm going for a walk in the forest."

"Okay, Hun. Please be careful and watch out for animals." He said.

"Okay." Little does he know, his daughter is an animal.

I ran out of the door and into the forest. Once I got out of sight, I shifted into my wolf form.

It was killing me, not seeing Emmett, but it would be really awkward showing up at his doorstep. Hopefully, he would be in the woods.

I started toward the meadow, where I first seen Emmett.

When I reached the meadow, no one was to be seen. I walked over to the willow tree and lied beneath it. I lied there for about ten minutes. I knew Charlie would be getting worried and would even send out a search party so, I got up and started running home.

I shifted to my human form and stalked into the house. Charlie left another note. He went to Billy's and asked me to come. He gave me the directions. Thinking about La Push, I wondered if I should go met the La Push werewolf pack.

Since I was bored as heck again, I thought 'why not'. Emmett seemed bewildered when we brought up the La Push pack. I probably won't join them, though. I'll just met them.

I hopped into my Ferrari, turned the music up very loudly, and headed to La Push. Once in La Push, I started looking for Billy's house, and soon found it. It was pretty small, but not that bad looking. When I got closer, I seen a bunch of boys on the porch. Then, I smelt werewolf. So, they must be the La Push pack. I parked my car and got out. The boys were staring and I seen Charlie and a man following behind him in a wheelchair, come out of the house.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie said.

"Hi, Dad." I said.

"Hi, Bella." The man in the wheelchair, Billy, said.

"Hey, Billy." I said.

The boys were still gawking. I rolled my eyes at them when Charlie and Billy weren't looking. They smiled a little. Charlie and Billy went inside to watch the game, while the boys and I stayed outside.

"Hey, Bells.", said a tall boy "I'm Jacob Black, Billy's son."

I smiled warmly at him and said "I remember, we used to make mud pies together when we were little."

The tallest one said "Hi, I'm Sam. Your a werewolf?"

"Yep."

"How long have you been one?"

"About a month."

"What pack do you belong to?"

"I'm a loner. Now will you please stop questioning like a cop that's trying to make me confess of a murder?"

"Sorry. If you like, you can become one of us."

"No, thanks."

"Why not?" Another one asked.

"I don't want a demanding Alpha."

"Sam's not very demanding." another one said.

"Sure, sure, and I'm a vampire." I said sarcastically.

"Mentioning vampires, we warn you to watch the Cullen vampire coven in Forks." Sam said.

"I've met them before. We go to the same school. One of them is even my Biology partner. They don't bother me."

They all gasped and I rolled my eyes again.

They dropped that and we talked more about being a werewolf and they all told me their names.

"Have you imprinted?" Quil asked me.

"Um, yeah. On Monday"

"Do we know him?"

"I don't know".

"What's his name".

I sighed "Let's just say he maybe…is a… vampire. His name is Emmett Cullen. He's my Biology partner."

They all gaped.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He's a vampire. But I talked a little to him in Biology class and he seemed sweet to me. Well, besides the quiet growling at first, and no, I didn't tell him about me imprinting on him"

"Well, it looks like you got some problems" Jared said.

"Naw, ya don't say?" I said sarcastically. "How am I supposed to tell him?" I asked.

"If it was me, I wouldn't. He's a vampire." Paul said.

"Gee, thanks for the amazing advice."

"I think you should tell him when your ready." Seth said. Seth I really liked. Besides Jake, Seth was my favorite.

"Thanks, Seth." I sighed " How do I know when that is?" I asked.

"You'll just know." Jake said

"Wanna go for run?" Seth asked excitedly.

"Sure, but I don't know if Charlie would like that."

"I'll go ask for ya." Jake said and went inside.

About a minute later, Jake came back outside. "He said it's fine."

With that, we all ran into the woods.

"Don't look at us." Embry said.

"Wasn't planning on it." I said

"Anyway, my clothes can sorta pop in and out when I shift." Then, I shifted.

Once they were all in their wolf forms, we started racing. I was in second place, with Seth in first. I hurried my pace and became in first place. I gave out a short laugh. Seth growled at me playfully. Since I wasn't a part of their pack, I couldn't read their minds and vice versa. Which was good because Emmett was on my mind.

I knew Charlie would be wanting to leave soon so, I circled around. I heard the pack following.

Right before we reached the Blacks house, I shifted into my human form. I didn't turn around because I knew they were getting dressed.

"Hey, Bells. Why did you come back?" Jake asked.

"Sorry about that. I was figuring that Charlie would be leaving soon and I didn't want him worrying."

"Will you be coming back soon?"

"Of course." He smiled, and I smiled back. "You better get back to the pack. Tell them bye for me."

"Sure, bye Bells."

"Bye, Jake."

I got in my Ferrari and headed home, with Charlie following behind me.

Once at home I fixed supper for Charlie and I. After I ate, I went upstairs, and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know this story isn't that good and/or lacking creativity, but please bare with me because this is my first fanfic. Also, I'm even thinking of getting a Beta. I'll try to make better and longer chapters, but I need some time because I have tons of homework. I would like to dedicate this to all my readers. Love ya!**

**Discaimer: **

**Me: I own Twilight!**

**Emmett: No you don't.**

**Me: Uh-huh**

**Emmett: Nu-huh**

**Me:*sigh*. Do 2!**

**Emmett: Do not! Now, shut up or I'll suck your blood! **

**Me: *Gulps* Alright... I don't own twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm no spy**

It was Monday, finally. I couldn't wait to go to school.

Charlie was already gone to work. I skipped over to my closet and picked out my clothes to wear today. I wore a Slipknot T-shirt, blue jean Capri's, and my black converse.

I skipped breakfast and went straight to my car.

At school I immediately started looking for Emmett or his car. It was six cars down from mine.

I got out and headed inside the school.

My classes were so boring. Finally, it was lunch. I sat with my 'friends'. I really didn't pay any attention to the conversation going on. I kept sneaking glances to the Cullen table, from the corner of my eye. I know their vampires and everything, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't socialize. I've never seen any of them talk to anyone besides each other.

I was full so, I dumped my tray and went to my car to listen to the radio in my car for a few minutes. When it was seven minutes until class, I got out and went to class. Emmett wasn't there. I sat down at our desk and doodled random things on my notebook. About two minutes later, I heard the chair beside me move.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said, looking up to meet his beautiful face. Then, I went back to doodling.

"What are you drawing?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular" I said.

"Just to let you know, I won't be here tomorrow."

"Why not?" I asked, looking up at him again.

"Because we're blood typing tomorrow."

I shuddered. "I won't be coming either, then."

"Why not?"

"Werewolves blood temperature is a few degrees higher than humans. Also, because I faint at the sight of blood."

"Could that get anymore ironic?" he asked, amused.

"Wait, how did you know what we we're doing tomorrow?"

"Some vampires have gifts. Alice can see the future."

"Do you have a gift?"

"Yeah, strength"

"What about the rest of you family?"

"Are you a spy for the La Push mutts?"

"They asked me Saturday to join, but I declined. They are my friends, but no, I'm not a spy for them. I'm honestly curious, and second, I'm too, a so called 'mutt'."

"Fine. As I said, I have strength and Alice can see the future. Jasper can feel and manipulate feelings, Rosalie has her beauty, Edward can read minds, Carlisle, my father, is compassionate, and Esme, my mother, her ability to love."

"Edward can what!" I whispered.

"Chillax, he can't read yours for some reason."

"Thank god." I muttered.

"What are you thinking that you don't won't him to know?"

"Nothing, I just don't want someone in my head."

"Your lying. I can tell, but he's probably in my head and listening to my mind right now."

"Maybe, maybe not. Also, your bad luck not mine." I smirked.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Aren't only Quileute's supposed to be werewolves. You look the complete opposite of one."

"I've wondered that, too. My great, great, great grandmother on my mom's side was a forth Quileute, but none of my family, other than me, is a werewolf."

Just then, the teacher came in.

********************

When the bell rang, Emmett turned to me, and asked " Since your skipping biology tomorrow, do you want to come to that meadow we first met in with me?"

"That depends. Am I going to be given a heart attack because of you entire family is chasing me?"

He smiled, showing his cute dimples, "No."

"Alright, then."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Only one more class left! I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Okay, this is where Bella tells Emmett hat she imprinted on him and that she loves him. How will he react? Read and find out! One of my friends help me decide that they should go to the meadow. Oh, yeah. Don't forget to wash your hands because of the Swin Flu (I know that's random, but I love ya guys and don't want ya to be sick). Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight...wahhhhhhhh!**

Chapter 5: The truth

As usual, all the classes were boring. Lunch I only bought a bottle of water and a slice of pizza. I ate them quickly and dumped my tray. I decided to go to my Ferrari to wait for Emmett.

About a minute later, I seen Emmett coming out of the cafeteria, eyeing my car.

I jumped out and walked quickly to his side. "Hi." I said simply.

"Hey. Are we running or driving?"

"Your pick."

"Running then"

We walked human pace until we got into the woods. Then, I shifted into my wolf form and started running, leaving him behind.

"Hey, that's no fair, you cheated." He yelled, and I laughed.

I could feel the vibration of his footsteps behind me. When I came to the meadow, I slowed to a fast gallop and went to the willow tree. Then, I shifted back to my human form. Emmett sat against the stump of the tree, and I went to sit beside him.

"You cheated." He accused.

"You had your chance to cheat first."

"But I'm not a cheater."

"Sure, sure, and I'm a vampire."

"Is that some kind of insult?" He asked playfully.

"Maybe, maybe not." I smiled.

"I'm surprised you came with me." He said, after a minute.

"Why?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Um, I'm a vampire and your a werewolf."

"First of all, you, the vampire, asked me, the werewolf. I should be the shocked one."

"I guess your right."

"Second of all, we're not enemies. Just some vampires and werewolves were morons and declared we were officially enemies by nature." I said, and rolled my eyes.

He chuckled.

"To be honest, I thought I was coming here for you to kill me."

"I wouldn't do that."

I simply shrugged.

"If you thought that, then why did you come? And tell the truth."

"The truth?" I asked, mortified.

"Yes, the truth."

I turned my head and acted as if he wasn't there.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I...I imprinted on you."

"Imprinted? What's that?"

"If I tell you, you can't freak."

"Fine." I sighed. Might as well tell him.

"Werewolves can imprint. It's sort of like 'true love', but about ten times stronger. It's like when you first see them, your world turns upside down, and their the only thing that holds you to the ground, like gravity. Their your soul mate. It's not something we can control, it just happens." I whispered, totally embarrassed and heart broken.

He didn't say anything. He wasn't even breathing, not that vampires had to, but Sam told me it was a habit of theirs.

"Please say something." I said, without looking at him. "True love?" He asked.

"Yes, please don't hate me, it's not something I can help."

"I don't hate you, and I never will."

When he said that, I had to look in his eyes, to see if it was true. And sure enough, it was.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and his other, under my knees. He lift me up, then lowered me to the ground, so weren't even an inch apart. To my amazement, he pulled the top half of me onto his chest. I could hear and feel my heart pounding in my chest. I ducked my head under his chin.

We stayed that way for about ten minutes.

"Shoot." I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"We're going to be late for last period." I gently jumped up from him, and pulled him up, too.

"Come on, then."

I almost screeched when he pulled me over his shoulder, and started running off, with inhuman speed, to the school.

Right before we exited the woods, he set me down on the ground. He laughed at my expression. Then, he took my hand and pulled me all the way to gym, and with five minutes to spare.

"I'll see you later." he said.

"Bye." I said.

He turned around and stalked off toward his last class.

In gym we played basketball. I almost got hit in the head, thinking of Emmett. I'm really surprised that he didn't freak and run off.


End file.
